Timeline of Pangaean History
A proposed timeline of the history of Pangaea and the other worlds in relation to it. There is a blank period of history in this world. It is the period between when the Tochikans spread their monster knowledge and today's age. During this period, the technology for regenerating monsters from Saucer Stones, as well as the monsters themselves, where lost. But nobody knows why. -"Cox's File, #3" MR4 200s *'225 -' Bragma is born *'230 -' Colona entrusts the Tochikans with the Saucer Stones ? *'253 - '''The Lemnos Shrine is built 300s of Invention *'302 - The Great 5 Tournament is established *'397 - 'Gadamon is born *'399 -' Fleria is born 400s of Invention *'402 - 417 -' The '''Pendant scientist Nahze experiments with monster modification and writes his findings in the Tome of the Black Arts *'413 - 418 -' Events of Monster Rancher 3 *'449 -' The Four Heavenly Kings rise to power 500s of the Beast Kings *'510 - 'Bragma closes the Lemnos Shrine to outsiders *'549 - Bragma' dies at age 324 *'568 -' Gadamon dies at age 171 *'572 -' The Three Beast Kings rise to power and the Four Heavenly Kings retreat to the heavens *'589 -' A massive earthquake causes the formation of Antalya Island, the first 'continental divide 600s of the Beast Kings *'614 -''' Fleria dies at age 215 *'654 -' Chaos Ripper is defeated by the Antlan Rangers *'660 -' Chaos Durahan is defeated by the Antlan Rangers *'666 -' Chaos Dragon is defeated by the Antlan Rangers 700s *The Cinder Bird helps the Jills defeat Skull-Capped ? *'737 -' Pendant scientists create the first successful Monster Tablet 800s 900s *Suzaku heals Rio at her father's behest 1000s Dark Times *'''1004 - The Dark War against Xevion begins *'March, 1049 - Xevion' is defeated by Suzaku and Rio and trapped in the Kawrea Volcano / Battle causes volcanic reaction that causes second 'continental divide *'April, 1049 - Suzaku seals Rio in a Mystery Disc 1100s Dark Times *'1105 - 1133 -' The Tochikan War *'1168 -' Moo is created and set loose *'1170 -' Moo begins formation of the Baddies *'1189 -' The Final War begins 1200s Dark Times *'October, 1280 - 'Pendant scientists finish modifying Suzaku for battle and complete Final Gate *'November, 1280 -' Suzaku battles Moo and the two are separated from their bodies *'January, 1281 -' Malfunction of Final Gate causes global monster reversion event to Mystery Discs *'1296 -' Massive earthquake causes third continental divide 1300s *'1388 -' The high priest Balca is born 1400s *'1451 -' Balca finds the Dark Disc and hides it in the Timpano Desert 1500s 1600s *'1612 -' Massive earthquake causes fourth continental divide, forms Heaven's Canyon 1700s 1800s *'1876 -' Events of Monster Rancher EVO (Moo's 2nd rise) *'1877 -' Queen Jhuchu hides the Dark Disc inside the Pendant Ruins 1900s *'1966 -' The Elives School is founded *'1984 -' Holly is born in the village of Tochika *'1990 - '''The MCA is founded *'1991 - Holly's Father is banished from '''Tochika and begins the search for Suzaku *'1993 - Holly's Father' stumbles upon the Pendant Ruins and merges with Moo's soul (Moo's 3rd rise) *'1995 -' Unnamed king takes a stand against Moo's forces at Phut Fortress *'1997 '- General Durahan's forces begin takeover of the Eastern Continent *'June, 1998 - 'Naga's forces destroy the village of Tochika *'April, 1999 '- Genki Sakura arrives on Pangaea for the first time through an interdimensional rift 2000s *'June, 2000 -' The Searchers revive Suzaku, who battles and destroys Moo / Genki returns to Earth *'August, 2000 - January, 2001 - '''Events of Monster Rancher Battle Card *'April, 2001'''- Genki Sakura returns to Pangaea through an interdimensional rift *'May, 2002 -' The Searchers win The Legend Cup *'2002 - 2004 -' Events of Monster Rancher Advance *'June, 2002 - February, 2005 -' Holly joins FIMBA (events of Monster Rancher 1) ? *'January, 2003 - April, 2006 -' Coltia joins IMa (events of Monster Rancher 2) ? *'2003 -' BOMBA is founded *'2003 - 2005 -' Events of Monster Farm DS ? *'April, 2005 - September, 2006 -' Holly moves to Age Island to join AGIMA (events of Monster Rancher Advance 2) *'April, 2006 - Coltia' travels to the Paradise of Monsters (events of Monster Rancher Battle Card 2) ? *'2006 - 2008 -' Events of Monster Farm Online ? *'2007 - 2009 -' Events of Monster Rancher DS ? *'February, 2009 -' "The Rise" (massive tsunami) causes the sinking of 1/3 of the Eastern Continent (Moo's 4th rise) *'February, 2009 - October, 2011 -' Events of Monster Farm Lagoon ? *'2012 - 2015 -' Events of Monster Rancher 4 Category:Terminology